


访问者

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Near Future, POV Eren Yeager
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: 他想，也许存在两种不同的记忆，有一种在头脑里越来越模糊，比如社保号码，三笠的工作地址，爱尔敏的会议日期，或者利威尔·阿克曼，844年入伍，格斗术11，行动10，头脑战8，协调2... 而另外一种非但不会模糊，还会随着时间越来越强烈。就像是某一天，当他梦游般地穿过走廊，推门进书房是看见的不是落灰的空桌子，而是一个小个子男人，柔软的黑发扫过他的眉角，手里把玩着匕首，慵懒地靠在椅背上。桌上的水晶球里飘着雪花。他们一路走来，与重霜颤抖，随暴雨高歌，披朝霞相拥，顾暮色依存，趁夜色厮杀，借繁星告慰。





	访问者

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自约翰·克劳利《雪》

1

马车驶过女王路，沿着新希干希纳区拐上山。

艾伦向车外看去，挂满了团花的丁香树枝被雨滴打得直点头，想起自家花园里的花树也该修剪些。不然再过一星期，利威尔不说，艾伦看看他那眉毛也知道他又嫌弃花树长得太乱... 出门前怎么没注意要下雨，院子里的藤椅应该收进去的。窗子没有关，回去大概要擦一遍窗台了。利威尔看见了又会说 ——

“艾伦！！！你怎么又把帘子拉开了啊！雨这么大会淋到你的！” 记忆被三笠家小子大惊小怪的一通吼搅个干净。像从梦中醒来似的，艾伦伸手拉下布幔，有些茫然地盯着车里唯一一个物件：平平无奇的木盒，里面是一把钥匙。

访问蜜蜂的钥匙。

这不会是利威尔自己的主意，更像是埃尔文，韩吉的手笔。或者是政府的提议，为了记下“人类最强”的战斗方式，数据，或者单纯是为了利威尔这个人。蜜蜂当然不是真正的昆虫，而是一种录像传输装置，直到能量耗尽为止，已经记载了他进入调查兵团后两万小时的影像。录制时间受光照，风向限制很大，录不了那么太多。它又太小，像只真的蜜蜂，不知情的话完全注意不到。

艾伦自己年轻时，曾经非常殷勤地追着打围在利威尔身边的虫子，也不知打的有没有这倒霉机器。在他们一起生活的那些时间里，艾伦也看见过它摇摇晃晃地绕着利威尔打转。利威尔不去管它，艾伦就也不理会，把注意力转移到他们俩的花园，午餐，和战后兵团的工作里去。

此刻，这把钥匙就躺在他面前，一个邀请，来自山路尽头的公祭园。两万小时的，属于机器的完美无缺的记忆，就存在那里。政府没有拿走它，兵团也不再有研究的必要，现在都是艾伦一个人的了。

2

雨打在马车顶上，像神秘仪式开始前的鼓点。

还好没有骑马... 利威尔要看见罗罗淋这么大雨，准心疼得不行。他一向爱马。艾伦故意不去看那盒子，在没有光的马车里自言自语。

他第一次看利威尔也是在马上。

钟声在希干希纳上空回荡。一声呼晨昏，两声报敌袭，三声兵团回朝，不到十岁的艾伦第一个听见。饭也吃不完就扔下碗，拖起三笠在曲折的小巷里七拐八绕，路上撞翻一两个糕饼摊子，踢了花盆，再挤到国王大街，上下跳着在攒动的人头里找个视野好的位子，免不了踩了谁的脚，嘟囔声一片。

对任何希干希纳的孩子来说，国王大街都是个圣地，沿着街一路吆喝点心，花布，玩偶，推车叫卖春饼的，卖花的，简直眼花缭乱。可是小艾伦去国王大街只有一个目的：调查兵团回城的时候，会从这儿经过。

844年那天，他第一次看见这么完整归来的队伍，也是第一次看见利威尔。不同于三三两两结伴交谈的士兵，利威尔一个人骑马在队伍中间。

就是那个人，艾伦听见人群在低语，就是在中间的那个，一个人杀了七八只巨人哪。

有那么多吗？

应该是真的... 还有奇行种呢。

对对对... 就是那个人，据说叫利威尔什么... 

我的天哪。看在三女神的份上，我们终于有救了吗... 

有了他，我们能战胜巨人了吧？

... 真的吗？他忍不住盯着利威尔看，和上百个观众一样。

利威尔不回应这些目光，他脸上毫无波澜。那些崇拜的，憧憬的，感激的，炽热的目光好像穿透虚影落在半空里。

多年以后，他们两个坐在藤椅上，利威尔才给艾伦讲起了对他来说甚是命运多舛的844年。在新希干希纳区他们自己房子的花园里，那个痛失挚友充满懊悔的年代已是几十年前的回忆。那个强大，高傲，冷酷的影子在时间的流逝里一点一点的消失，他却一天天更爱那个瘦小的，有点刻薄暴力，又因为旧伤略显虚弱的人来。艾伦总是把花树修剪的很好，打理的很干净。断指让利威尔握不住沉重的园艺剪，但有时候，他会趁人不注意，把脸埋到丁香花蓬松的花苞里去闻浓浓的花香。

有一次三笠的孙女非要上树。你如果上去，三笠说，我就抓个巨人来把你吃下去。

我才不怕呢，小乔吉回嘴，我有利威尔兵长呀，奶奶。

三笠表情扭曲。

你知道吗，让贴着艾伦的耳朵说，我记得我奶奶跟我弟弟说的是，你不睡觉我就让利威尔兵长来把你抓走。

艾伦看看利威尔的表情，觉得他可能是听见了。

这无人可及的力量是一种光环，艾伦有时候觉得，他离利威尔越近，就越觉得那里头有些什么东西经年消退。利威尔强大，潇洒，清秀，但正如穿过月光才能看到那旖丽的河床，环形山和受伤的陨石坑，艾伦看到他孤影独行，看到他近乎偏执的坚持，在战况复杂时无与伦比的直觉和洞察力，看到他脆弱，温柔，敏感又别扭，念旧而又勇往直前。

正如那天他浑浑噩噩游走，看见利威尔把一块污褐色的，线头崩开的袖章递给痛哭的士兵。他的脸模糊在树影里，然而燃烧的霞光映在他身上，照得他肩章的金属在落日暗影中像一颗金色的天狼星。

拿着这个，他对士兵说，手指在深色的血渍和泥块上摩挲着，你的哥哥不会回来，但他曾经活过，活得勇敢又坚强。

他的兵长走了很久，艾伦还站在原地。几只蜜蜂绕着树丛徘徊。

新希干希纳区建立的第十六个年头的第六个月，艾伦收到一个包裹。一个小小的木头盒子，打开以后衬着丝绒布料，有个很深的凹槽，里面是那把钥匙。

3

马车穿过充满花香的林地，在公祭园门口停下了。

艾伦不知道他为什么时隔这么久，才第一次去公祭园看利威尔。也许只是他之前忘了有这么回事。就像是扫除的时候猛然翻出来什么东西，才想起来它承载了什么样的记忆。

也许他来这里也只是为了好奇，根本不指望找到什么。

访问业务，不过是给有钱人和政府高官准备的金字塔，好比如今皇家科学院鼓弄的人体冷冻。蜜蜂在那些金装银饰的人儿头顶盘旋，俨然已是未来一双双凝视的眼睛，艾伦看着他们每一步都竭力走得优雅从容，录制是随机而长久的，每一刻都有可能供子孙后世瞻观，彷佛是在排练一场永恒的表演。如同法老完的尸身在博物馆里不朽，虽生犹死。

不，他和利威尔都知道，死亡不能这样骗过去。故去的一切不能重新来过，就如同法老王从未再醒来，无论祭司如何召唤。

艾伦不祈祷利威尔起死回生。他来这里是为了记忆。两万小时，精准的，完美的，一帧一帧录刻的记忆。不同于他的头脑 —— 几大巨人的记忆被塞进又取走，如今一天一天衰老迟钝 —— 蜜蜂的记忆永不褪色。

三笠以路不好走为理由，坚持要她的儿子驾车送他进来。其实艾伦知道她只是担心，怕他情绪失控没有人照料。三笠总是在操心：但是艾伦平静极了，他下午还要回家修剪花。

他在前门申请访问。有人带他穿过一条长长的，晦暗的走廊。艾伦听到水声，好像在穿过一条河。他在屏幕前坐下来，插入钥匙，然后等待，深深呼吸。

利威尔在看他，艾伦一口气呛在肺里。过一会儿他意识到这是某种投影，利威尔看的不是艾伦，他看的是蜜蜂所在的方向。艾伦觉得仍然无法呼吸，这是什么时候，什么地方，他在做什么？利威尔看起来太过熟悉，太平常太放松了。他已经不再年轻，有白色的发丝藏在鬓角，左手拄着一根拐杖。康尼的儿子用木头削的一对，艾伦手里正拿着另一根。

利威尔视线短暂停留，然后他转过身，向另一个方向走去。蜜蜂跟着他忽远忽近，艾伦看见蜀葵高高的花茎，阳光下炫目的紫色和蓝色，舞动的草叶，小枫树金红色的叶子。林纳岛。他想起来，那是那年夏天他们去林纳岛度假。那年艾伦突然狂热地开始学摄影，举着相机拍了不少照片，有一张现在还挂在厨房。

艾伦，利威尔在叫他，艾伦，你看白色的蝴蝶。

他就那样静静地入迷地盯着远方的草丛，眼睫毛微微颤动着。他在微笑。艾伦看见蝴蝶，无瑕的白色，灵动，转瞬即逝的美，犹如天堂的光芒落下来。

艾伦伸出手去，碰到一块冰凉的石壁。

他不记得这一天，他怎么能忘记？属于白蝴蝶的下午，和几百，几千，几万个同样美好的瞬间共同消失在他破碎的记忆里。但现在他又拥有它们了，这个小小的机器所能为他留住的，超越一切人脑所能企及。他感到渴，渴求更多的关注，更多同样的瞬间。

片段结束。他重新启动访问程序。

一个晚上，利威尔靠在砖墙上。面无表情，一言不发。有烛光在他脸上投出长长的阴影。

这是哪一个晚上？他为什么不说话？

光线太暗了，蜜蜂离得很近，看不到利威尔周围的环境。

是玛利亚之墙夺还战的前一晚，他在阴影里，听三人组立誓去看海？

他看起来不快乐，是那个844年，他的挚友殒命的晚上？是利威尔班全军覆没那天？还是他放弃埃尔文性命当晚？

他又不阴郁，该不会是西斯特里亚登基晚宴？跟马来的和平条约签订晚宴？不，他看起来很年轻，不会是三笠家的小子满月那天。

又会不会是，他疯魔的冒犯的亲吻了长官那一次，利威尔最后离去，然后他自己在这里发呆吗？他想起那天他说过的话来，我们拥有的太少，被夺走的太快。所以想把一切都紧紧留住，多一秒也好。

艾伦脑子里转了三圈，蜜蜂的画面却还是一动不动。猜不出他到底在回忆利威尔生命的哪个片段。

重新访问。

利威尔在会议上发呆。

访问。

利威尔在擦窗台，晴朗的蓝天像凝固的画纸在他身后。

访问。

利威尔在刷牙。

艾伦把钥匙拔出来。他明白过来，访问是随机的。他拥有的，两万小时的记忆不过是一团乱麻，没有时序，重要性，优先级：一切都是随机的。他看见的，那个白色蝴蝶的下午，已经在播放的瞬间消失在两万小时的片段中不可寻得。他再遇见那一刻的利威尔的可能性是多少？两万分之一？或者更少？

握在手里的，不过早已发生，已成追忆。

当马车缓缓驶出公祭园时，雨已经停了。天边的火烧云随着高空的厉风流动，好似地狱的熔浆。金红色的海浪翻涌，扑向岩石一同焚烧殆尽。艾伦看着浪花湮灭在无尽的海水里，一年以来第一次为利威尔哭泣。

4

再回到公祭园的时候艾伦是骑马来的。

之后那一段时间，他总把整个下午浪掷在公祭园。他一个人住，无所事事，空闲的很。他吃过午饭就出发，霞光满天的时候回家。

近几年查尔斯国王继承母亲的愿望，着力扶持学府，图书馆，还设立皇家科学院，努力追平与几十年前还未曾听闻的邻国的差距。远离城市，海湾一隅的新希干希纳区，山路无人照看，还是一副崎岖不平，烟尘滚滚的样子。唯有尽头的公祭园，一派整洁，宁静。

访问。

拿着粉笔的利威尔。他旁边的图形是个很大的柳叶形的虚线，里面套着一个潦草的人形。

我想到一个可以把你打个半死而不是直接杀了的方法。他不急不缓地说，之前我说要阻止巨人化的你只能把你杀了，不过用这个方法的话，你顶多只会受重伤。但还是复杂，太多的部分取决于实力技巧了 —— 简单来说，就是把后颈上的一大块肉跟你一块切下来。到时候应该会把你的手脚前端给切掉。不过无所谓，反正你会像蜥蜴一样，再生不是吗？

他看起来很冷漠，似乎艾伦断个手脚对他而言毫不在意。不变的蓝天上有白云缓缓飘过。

颠覆形象。他认识的利威尔不会这么想，他在乎每个士兵。

访问。

利威尔站在桌子前整理领巾。他拉开窗帘，蜜蜂离得远了一些。艾伦认出这是利威尔在调查兵团的房间。床上被子里有个人，那是艾伦自己。

他想着这个早晨会怎样展开。有时候利威尔会泡一杯茶，坐在桌子边看文件，读埃尔文发来的信函，等得不耐烦了就把手里的纸冲着艾伦的脸整摞砸过去。在利威尔身边，什么时候应对他的拳脚成了艾伦士兵直觉的一部分。有些时候，他会在对方抬手瞬间醒来，捏住手腕再托住文件免得糊一脸。又或者是那些清晨，利威尔走得早。艾伦醒来发现满室阳光，一杯红茶为他留在桌上？

利威尔整好领巾，推门走了出去。蜜蜂被关在门外，茫然地沿着木头的花纹漂浮，什么也没有发生。

他恍然意识到他浪费了太多时间，没有意义的浪费。整个下午索然无味的坐在黑暗中，两万小时里，有多少花在没有意义的赶路，废话，读过于长篇的报告？多少花在道别，寒暄，沉睡？他们一同生活的几万，几千万小时里，又有多少日子在战斗，挣扎，庆祝，亲吻？那些最激动的，最回味的，最热爱的时光，又有多少淹没在亿万计的分秒里，再不可寻？

访问。利威尔站在马厩前。制服上有渐渐消失的冒烟的血迹，他伸手，在查卡宽大的脖颈上轻轻挠。他脸上有伤，好像额头蹭到了树皮之类的什么东西上，很大一块擦伤。已经开始结痂了，但是没有上药。此时他就那么仰着头望着辽远的蓝天，眉眼微微垂着，好像长征途中迷了路的旅人，仔细从迷雾中辨别方向。小马像个孩子似的亲昵他，蹭他的手，他往后缩了一下，不知所措似的，尔后又笑了，露出他以为没人看时才做出的那种放松神态来。

蜜蜂就那样盯着他，目不转睛。

“艾伦，艾伦... 艾伦！” 三笠几乎就要伸手打他的头了，“你又在发呆了，还在想那蜜蜂的事吗？” 她如今在训练兵团做战术指导，很少有空。这次带着孙女小乔吉来看他，还是早就和爱尔敏定好了的。倒是艾伦完全忘了聚会的时间，三笠人都到了，他才匆忙把花园里的折叠椅拖出来。等的三笠毫不客气地从数月未开的柜子里翻出茶壶给自己泡了一壶。最后还是爱尔敏找出抹布，把积满灰的桌椅好歹是擦了一遍，几人才在花园里坐定了。

乔吉在葬礼之后就没怎么见过艾伦，这时候兴奋的直蹦 —— 小丫头还记得他和利威尔带她去冲浪，抓回小螃蟹的事儿呢 —— 她抱着艾伦的裤脚不放手，让人想起利威尔说她简直像个比例不对的奇行种。

“艾伦...艾伦艾伦艾伦艾伦！！！你再给我讲你打仗的时候的故事好不好？我想听你们怎么打死巨人... 我们班的索尼娅说巨人不是真的... 艾伦，你再给我讲讲好不好？” 

艾伦觉得过去那些把小朋友引得哇哇直叫的故事都在抛弃他。他意识到他还没有一个巨人的故事和利威尔无关。最后他只能这么告诉乔吉，也许她说得对，小丫头，反正巨人都已经不在了。孩子放开他的裤腿，去追蜻蜓。又跑到丁香树下面，捧住那久不修剪，垂得低低的枝头，把脸埋进花团里去嗅里面的香气。

三笠动了动嘴唇想说什么，这个能在训练场上把两米大汉骂得痛哭流涕的女教官，最终只是续了一杯花茶给艾伦。

他们没像以前一样坐在客厅里。那客厅艾伦很久没进去过了，他还记得墙上挂着一张照片，上面是旧利威尔班全体，埃尔文，利威尔在第一排，韩吉和米可的小队站到了第五排，还有后面不少艾伦几十年后才知晓的名字。

那张保存完好的照片上站满了士兵，只剩艾伦·耶格尔还活着。

访问。年轻得多的利威尔和艾伦并排走在从试验场到补给仓的小路上，后者正激烈地说着什么。利威尔有些不耐烦了，伸出手挡着刺眼的阳光。他的手模糊在光晕里，艾伦看不清手指。他想凑近去弄清楚他们那时在吵什么，但四周空无一人，蜜蜂离得太远，终究一无所获。

似乎他的记忆也不比一只蜜蜂差到哪里去。

访问。

利威尔站在空旷的空虚的蓝天下面，手里握着什么东西。

有什么地方突然让艾伦觉得熟悉。利威尔向前走去，步伐起初迟疑的，随后越来越坚定，走向一个跪在地上哭号的陌生士兵。他似乎两次访问了同一个场景。这种概率得有多微小？

天气很好，没有风。光线均匀地洒在利威尔身上，有种不真实的，平面的质感。蓝天依旧，不动不停，平静又冷漠。

这一次，艾伦探过身子，觉得他能听见利威尔在说什么。

拿着这个，他对士兵说，手指在深色的血渍和泥块上摩挲，你的哥哥不会回来，但他曾经活过，活得勇敢又坚强。

他转身离去，蜜蜂离得很近，如影随形。

艾伦向后靠在椅背上，浑身冰冷，心脏缓慢地搏动。有什么东西扼住了他的喉咙和心脏。他为什么要在这里？他究竟为什么来到这个地方？他从没有访问过这段场景，他经历过，记住过，然而现在一个机器来纠正他，说他珍藏了长久的最爱之人的片段有什么地方记错了。

他记得他远远的看着利威尔，看他的脸是怎样模糊在树影里，夕阳怎样给他的肩章镀上一层金色的光辉，那个尖锐的部分反光，就像一颗星星... 而那些都不存在。

他为什么要在这里？为了什么？

访问。利威尔在马车里对什么人说话。就放在一起处理。我同意。好的，和你相处是件愉快的事儿，但无论如何我们得说再见了。他下了车，走进正午刺眼的阳光里。艾伦只想把手放在他的肩上，让他转过身来和他一起离开。他没有伸手。利威尔消失在人群里。蜜蜂丢了目标。

5

有什么地方不对劲。

利威尔的生命里没有那么多蓝天。他在没有太阳的世界出生、长大，在魔鬼的夜雾里失去此生挚友，在没有月光的屋顶上拼死屠杀，在燃烧的火云下成为那颗指明方向的星星，在纷纷雪花里带上戒指，在绵绵细雨里给马厩上布篷。

—— 他们一路走来，与重霜颤抖，随暴雨高歌，披朝霞相拥，顾暮色依存，趁夜色厮杀，借繁星告慰。

蓝天，这平静的，亘古恒初的颜色，永远完美，永远冷酷，视万物为刍狗，生死不为所动的旁观者。蜜蜂拍到他的时候，多少次是蓝天？

至少算不得经常。

他没有回去。虽然政府重修了山路，到公祭园的路比以前顺利得多。他再也没有回去，但仍然安顿在新希干希纳区 —— 现在叫斯普林市 —— 那栋二层的小别墅里。那匹马罗罗依然住在那，下雨的时候，艾伦回去把布篷罩上，防止它淋雨。不下雨的时候，他修剪花，研究新的植物。

他想也许死亡本身已经足够美好。利威尔兵长生命的最后一刻，不是骨瘦如柴地坐在地下城，支离破碎地挂在巨人的牙齿间，或是跪在革命的断头台上。他在他最爱的海边，在他最爱的人的怀抱里，那么安静，那么幸福，丁香树在窗外摇曳。他经历了一辈子血雨腥风，最后的几年看到巨人灭绝，敌国化友。他看到故乡繁荣自由，女王明智贤德，看到唯一的远亲结婚，看到爱人慢慢变老。

他的生命不需要更多蓝天了。

他想，也许存在两种不同的记忆，有一种在头脑里越来越模糊，比如社保号码，三笠的工作地址，爱尔敏的会议日期，或者利威尔·阿克曼，844年入伍，格斗术11，行动10，头脑战8，协调2... 而另外一种非但不会模糊，还会随着时间越来越强烈。就像是某一天，当他梦游般地穿过走廊，推门进书房是看见的不是落灰的空桌子，而是一个小个子男人，柔软的黑发扫过他的眉角，手里把玩着匕首，慵懒地靠在椅背上。桌上的水晶球里飘着雪花。

访问利威尔的办法也许只有这一种，就是当他把房间打扫干净，给自己泡一杯茶，发现回忆突如其来地降临，宛如昨日刚刚发生。

亦或是当他闭上眼睛，听见谁在呼唤，声音如此清晰 ——

“Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> 科技上的设定可能过于超前了... 当然上一篇里让利威尔去修无线电好像也不太符合年代。
> 
> 尝试混乱（？）的插叙和倒叙手法，仍然非常非常欢迎各种形式的评论。
> 
> 最后用了英文，因为我觉得发音上更有感觉一点？


End file.
